Contact
by PennyLane71
Summary: A chance connection between father and son. This is an idea that's been stuck in my head for way too long. I miss Richonne so much. It's garbage that Rick doesn't know about his precious mini-me. Here's hoping the movies correct this injustice, bring them back together and heal my heart once more.


**Hi guys. This has been stuck in my head for weeks and good or not, I need to get it out. The scenes with the Grimes Family from the season premiere were the push I was waiting for. Even if the show falls, even without Danai, Richonne is forever in my heart and through fanart and fanfic, we don't ever have to say goodbye. Let's all do our best to #KeepRichonneAlive. Love you guys.**

"Alexandria! Please, somebody…Alexandria, do you copy?"

RJ Grimes stared wide eyed at the aged radio that sat on his older sister's desk. Carefully, he tiptoed into the room, fearful he'd be caught.

He'd used the radio before but always with his mom's or Judith's help. Mom had told him more than once that he wasn't to "play with it" without supervision. The boy held his breath and tentatively picked up the handheld transmitter, preparing to answer the stranger on the other end.

"This is Alexandria…hi! Um…over?" RJ wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say but he did his best to sound official.

At first, the man on the other end was excited to know his plea had finally been heard. His elation was short-lived when he realized his call had been answered by a child.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Rick Grimes sighed. It hadn't been easy to get to the control room unseen and he never knew if this was the time he'd finally be caught.

Kid or not, Rick wasn't going to waste this chance.

"….Alexandria, I need to talk to someone from your community right now. Can you find the nearest adult for me? Please?"

Rick knew it was a long-shot that Michonne might be said "nearest adult", yet he prayed she was close. Granted it had been six arduous years. What if she'd left? Was she even still alive? Thoughts like these had plagued Rick every night as he lay alone in his clean, sterile cell. They called it his quarters and seemed offended whenever he referred to himself as their prisoner. After all, was he not fed, clothed and cared for? What else could he want from the world in its current state?

"My family," was always his answer. He didn't care about creature comforts without Michonne and their daughter by his side. Everything was pointless without them.

The child on the other end was silent for a moment. "My mom's outside having a meeting about _grown up_ stuff." RJ rolled his eyes, enjoying a small bit of rebellion that he could only get away with when his mom wasn't around.

"I wanted to stay but as usual she said "Stay in the house, RJ". It's not like I can't help! I can do stuff and things but they all think I'm too little," he protested.

The urgency of Rick's situation was momentarily forgotten as he smiled in amusement. The little guy was scrappy, wanting to be taken seriously. He sounded so much like Carl in that moment almost forgot that he was in a time crunch. He'd managed to get out and roam free but he had no idea how long that freedom would last. It was late and his captors, while normally sharp," had been sloppy this evening. Rick lucked out but as usual that luck was surely limited.

"Look, I really don't want you to get in trouble," Rick implored, "but I really need to talk to a grown up, buddy. Is your dad around?"

RJ looked at the floor, kicking his legs back and forth.

"My mom says my dad is in heaven. He died before I was born."

_Shit_, Rick thought. His heart hurt for this little boy. True, this was a common situation for a lot of kids since the turn, but it was always sad. This boy had really charmed him in the few minutes they'd been talking.

"I'm sorry to hear that, son. I really am."

"My dad was a hero, though!" exclaimed RJ. "My sister tells me stories about him all the time. He helped build this huge bridge for everyone but a lot of walkers were using it to get to our town. My dad saved us. He made the bridge explode just to keep us safe. I wish I could've told him thank you."

Rick's heart seized and he almost dropped his receiver.

_Jesus…It can't be. It can't._

Memories flooded his mind, making him feel dizzy.

The bridge, the herd, the explosion…

An earlier, more welcome memory also surfaced. He remembered how hard she had been working to reset the world, how diligently she'd weaved her charter together. Michonne was bringing back society and all he could think of was how beautiful she was with the sun streaming in. He just wanted to take her, to love her and show her how serious he was about building with her.

_…I can think of another way to build for the future…_

_"_Are you still there, Mister?" the little voice came through the speaker, bringing Rick back to the present.

_This boy…Mine. He's mine, he's mine. He's OURS. He has to be._

"I'm here." Rick sputtered, wiping away tears. He cleared his throat and tried to get himself together. He had to know.

"RJ?" Rick asked. "You said that's your name?"

"Yeah, except when I'm in trouble. Then, mom's like "RICHARD GRIMES, GET BACK HERE! PUT THAT DOWN! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!"

That was it. That was the confirmation he needed.

Rick dropped the receiver to the floor and cradled his face in his hands, crying.

They had actually done it; their attempt to secure their future was successful. Michonne was pregnant. She'd carried and given birth to their son. She'd given their baby _his_ name. She'd cared for him, nurtured him, and raised him into this bright, silly kid he'd been talking to from god knows how far away.

And Rick had missed it. He'd missed everything. This wasn't a baby or even a toddler. RJ was over five years old. And he had no idea that his father was even alive. Rick's chest felt heavy from the simultaneous joy of discovering his child and the agony of having been away for so much of his son's life.

_What do I do now?_

Rick ached to tell RJ the truth. He wanted him to know that he _did_ have a dad, and his dad loved him so much. He wanted to apologize for not being there and to promise that he'd come home and they'd finally all be a family. He couldn't do that, though. Not now and not this way. Rick had finally made contact with home after so many attempts but he still had no idea how to get back.

_I have to talk to her. I have to._

"RJ, did you know my name is Richard Grimes, too?"

The little boy's face lit up. "No way!" he gasped.

"Yes, way," Rick chuckled, his eyes feeling raw. All of this was too much and not nearly enough. He had to get home to his wife, to his daughter, to his son.

"I need to talk to your mom, RJ. She's my friend. She's my best friend. I promise, I'll tell her that you were helping me. You won't get in trouble."

RJ had pressed down the button, ready to ask how Richard knew his mom until the approaching footsteps distracted him.

"Richard Grimes, what _are_ you doing?"

Rick heard her. He'd heard the melodious voice he'd been dreaming of for over a decade. He'd stopped caring about being quiet as nothing any guard could try would stop him from talking to Michonne. Rick would happily destroy everything and everyone in the facility if that's what it took.

RJ released his button, giving Rick his chance.

"Michonne," he implored, the connection becoming weaker and the static getting stronger.

She didn't answer, didn't move, and didn't breathe. Static or not, she knew that voice as sure as she knew anything.

"Michonne," he said again. "Baby, please…" Rick's voice cracked, full of desperation. Feeling a small hand grasp her own, Michonne was pulled over to the desk. She sat shaking, her eyes welling up. Her heart was pounding, wanting to hold onto the sliver of hope that she'd held in her heart and kept tucked away all these years.

RJ excitedly gave Michonne the receiver and whispered with a big smile, "Here, Mama! It's for you."


End file.
